


Red

by CassTrash



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Red

Red; the colour that had brought you and the angel unbelievably closer three years ago on this same night. Cas clutched a rose in his hand, nervously playing with his hair to make him a little more presentable like the people he saw on television.

He had offered you the rose when you opened the door, his eyes shifting back and forth nervously. You gratefully took the rose and placed it in a vase of water before he grabbed hold of your hand and flew to a gorgeous field that was filled with roses.

You remember him telling you that you could have all the roses you want and, after a couple of minutes of explaining that the one he had chosen was perfect, the two of you laid down on a blanket he had set out underneath a tree and cuddled up to each other.

The colour red reminded you of when you and Castiel finally confessed your feelings towards the other, it was the night you shared your first kiss.

But of course, being a hunter, red wasn’t your favourite colour.

It also reminded you of all the times you had stumbled across Cas bloodied and beaten, he’d be to exhausted and hurt to even mutter one single word. It was the colour that stained your hands when you desperately tried stitch up his wound when he was human, afraid that if you didn’t work fast enough your angel would slip through your fingers and be gone forever.

Castiel wasn’t fond of the colour either, he hated seeing you come back from hunts with wounds that had been poorly held together by thin strands of thread. He healed them as soon as he could, but the colour made him shiver nonetheless.

Red brought you memories that you cherished and memories you wished perished.


End file.
